


Thin Line

by chikachoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: Chill time between Zoro and Luffy in a world that invites death around every corner. Dystopian AU. Ficlet.





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> This can be either platonic or romantic ZoLu. I just wanted to write this headcanon. @seehunnybees and I are drowning in their beautiful relationship whilst watching the anime together. It inspired me to write for the first time in months and this is my first OP fanfic.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Thin Line – honeyhoney
> 
> Ashes – Maggie Bjorklund

The world had gone to shit and he’d be damned staying sober for the finale.

At least that’s what Zoro told himself before he called the Sunny home. A place that housed a group of people just as fucked up as him.

“Cheh, right…” Amused at his passing thought, Zoro dipped his hand into the water of the lake, the flicker of a wince pulling his cheek. His fingers wrapped around the curved neck of a wine bottle, lager was his favourite but this would do for now. Beggars can’t be choosers and he was gasping for the sweet oblivion at the bottom of a bottle.

Deep scar tissue had damaged the nerves across his left side, a remnant of his past. Being visually impaired served as a constant reminder of the sacrifices this godforsaken place demanded. Not that he would make a different decision if he was placed in the same position. Zoro knew he’d find a way to fight even if the monsters ripped out his remaining eye. Monsters, creatures, ghouls, zombies, he didn’t give a fuck what they were but if they got in his way…he wouldn’t show mercy.  Then again, before the events of this so-called apocalypse happened, the same principle applied to people. Still did.  

Popping the cork out the bottle he chugged the bittersweet liquid, relishing the tingling sensation as it passed through his gullet. Zoro leaned back into his tree, wiping his mouth before cursing. He’d forgotten to bring a fishing rod again. Sanji would laugh knowing he called a tree his but fuck him. Zoro knew exactly what frying-pan to give a nail implant if the blonde wanted to kick off about small comforts.

As much as he cursed the annoying quirks of their bizarre group, he found himself growing fond of them. Making sure the dumbasses didn’t get themselves killed was a fulltime occupation, especially when it came to the captain. Luffy was a law unto himself and a ticking bomb when it came to last-minute spontaneity, that to a normal person spelt a death wish.

Good job he was far from normal. Zoro understood that the strong had to push forward. Risk a necessity rather than an optional side mission when it came to the chaos surrounding them. The goofy man’s willingness to fight to the death in order to achieve a goal is what saved Zoro’s life.

Surviving required walking the thin line that challenged morality, pushing a man to test his metal in upholding a fleeting sense of self. Today he’d killed hordes of _things_  that used to be people with hopes, dreams, families and not once did he stop to think of their previous humanity. No, he sliced through their flesh, severing their heads with ease of movement akin to cutting paper.

A result of honing his body for years, his mindset becoming primal instinct – his thirst for blood a tangible metallic film on his tongue, the excitement dancing through each nerve, making his muscles contract. In those moments it’s predator and prey. He’d be lying if he denied the high of complete victory in battle.

“Zoro,” A singsong tone with a playful inflection meant his straw hat wearing captain had found him. Not that it was hard considering this was  _his_  spot. Usopp loved to remind him that not getting lost on his way to a spot ten minutes away from their camp is a miracle. He’d take it to the grave that he had, in fact, got lost several times attempting this simple journey. Zoro’s excuse being he decided to go scouting for resources and that’s why he turned up for dinner two hours late.

Hazelnut eyes popped into Zoro’s view, his captain’s face invading his bubble uncomfortably. Typical Luffy. He never learned. Hand whipping out from it’s resting place supporting his neck, he grabbed the man’s arm. A quick sharp tug sent the dangling limber body mass tumbling to the ground with a dull thump.

“Ow, Zoro. What was that for?!” Luffy huffed, sitting up rubbing his forearm that took the brunt of his impromptu landing.  

“You’ll live.” He sighed, leaning back into the bark and peering with interest at the fishing rod clutched in his captains’ hand. Luffy moved to sit on his haunches, the angry red puckered scar tissue on his torso contrasting with blue denim. At first glance people thought they were opposites, but the reality is, Luffy understood him on another level. They had thought together in war, spilt blood side by side.  

The clinking of the dog tags around his companion’s neck a familiar sound that accompanied being up shit creek without a paddle. Neither of them bothered to take them off and neither felt it necessary to discuss why. Tags were a necessity for soldiers, and they weren’t peaceful civilians, not now or in the immediate future. However, Zoro knew neither of them would mind the warrior’s death. As long as they died fighting for a worthy cause.  

Leaning to the side Zoro dipped his hand into the lake finding another bottle and threw it. Luffy caught it in one swipe, settling down on the grass. For anyone else, his personal stash was a no go, but he’d make an exception this time. Cold drinks and male bonding. Zoro scoffed at the thought.

 _‘How poetic.’_  Satire dripping through his thoughts as he took another swig of sherry.

“Let’s go clear out the dealership tomorrow,” Luffy said, brow scrunching together lips tilting downward. No doubt in his tone, no hesitation as he declared their next step. Zoro smirked knowing the energetic man couldn’t stay in one place. Neither could he. The call of the adventure ran through their veins, end of the world or not.

“We’ll need a bus to bring the others.”

“Then that’s what we’ll get.” Zoro laughed at his captain’s nonchalant shrug and bored tone.

That’s what he liked to hear - Luffy being Luffy.


End file.
